


Skorupka orzecha

by Filigranka



Series: Polska od fandomu do fandomu [6]
Category: The Quantum Thief (Book)
Genre: Gen, Polacy są lepsi niż ninja jeśli chodzi o dodawanie uroku każdemu fandomowi, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, głupie poświęcenie, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, hej ho hej ho chaos by się siało, jeśli ktoś lubi interpretować to rozbiórka polskości, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, napięcia w relacjach, pseudonauka, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest, stereotypy narodowe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archont, spokojnie przerabiający materię, dostaje się w szpony anomalii. I, na nieszczęcie dla Sbornosti, nie jest to przypadkowa dysfunkcja, a planowane działanie jedynej nacji we wszechświecie samą swą obecnością zwiększającą entropię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> Książkę autorka czytała po angielsku, więc tłumaczenie terminów może być... niekanoniczne (chociaż te, które zdołałam sprawdzić, kiedy odkryłam, że w ogóle powieść przetłumaczono, się zgadzały). Inżyniera Dusz utożsamiłam z Antonem, chociaż to nie jest powiedziane - taki mój prywatny kanon na tę chwilę, a ta chwila wypada przed przeczytaniem _The Fractal Prince_. Ale po przeczytaniu widzę, że wystarczy mi zamienić na Saszę. Drobiazg. W Mińsku studiować mógł sobie i Rosjanin.
> 
> Tak, pewni bohaterowie służą tylko ukazaniu pewnego elementu świata. W oryginale jest tak samo (rzecz ma zabójczy world-building - ale kompozycja i spójność fabularna miejscami szwankują), o ile to kogokolwiek (mnie! mnie!) usprawiedliwia.
> 
> Tak obrzydliwie totalitarny system, jak ten przedstawiony w książce, musiał stworzyć jakichś buntowników. I, znając wszechświat, byliby to nasi.

Archont był szczęśliwy. Wprowadzał porządek w chaotyczny wszechświat. Na jego oczach bezsensowne kombinacje uzyskiwały urzekająco piękne, logiczne przeznaczenie. Uwielbiał te chwile, chociaż nie dawał sobie luksusu przystanięcia i nacieszenia się tryumfem ładu. Wszechświat był przecież tak wielki, tyle w nim pozostawało do zrobienia! Archont radował się na samą myśl. Czekał go długi ciąg racjonalnych zadań, powtarzalnych, najbardziej efektywnych sekwencji, wiodących do racjonalnego, najbardziej efektywnego celu. Teraz postrzegł leżący przed nim obiekt, odbijający światło o długości około siedmiuset nm, z wypukłością o niesymetrycznym kształcie, odbijające światło praktycznie wszystkich długości. Archont wchłonął obiekt, by go przekształcić. Wzorcowo.  
     Archont był szczęśliw – liw – iw – w...  
     Archont szczęśliwy był. Nie ma żadnej różnicy między chaosem a porządkiem, nie ma żadnego znaczenia, jakie parametry zacznie nadawać tworzonym formom więc. Logika da w ciągu każdym znaleźć się. Każdej kombinacji. Zgodnie zaś z innym sposobem porządkowania, każdy, nawet najbardziej efektowny ciąg, nie jest racjonalny. Chaosowy. Należało działać równie chaotycznie, by – z wszechświatem – osiągnąć zgodność. By była równowaga. Albo wcale nie! Albomożeczemunie? – z innego powodu. Ale należy działać chaotycznie; wszechświat wielki, do zrobienia dużo; Archont radował się na samą myśl o czekających go niepowtarzalnych, jednostkowych, przygodnych zdarzenia. Wykreuje ich trochę. Sam. Własny cel również i.  
      
  
  
     — Mamy problem — poinformował zebrane bóstwa Sbornosti Matjek. — Jak wiecie, od jakiegoś czasu umysły archontów opanował wirus, powodujący, że zaczynają tworzyć chaotyczne struktury. Nasze więzienie stoi na krawędzi rozpadu – potworzyły się wyjścia, dylematy zaczynają działać w przypadkowy sposób albo nie pojawiają się w ogóle...  
     — Czyli dowiedliście tylko, że te struktury są całkowicie przypadkowe? — spytała Pellegrini. — Sądziłam, że zwołałeś nas, bo masz jakieś dodatkowe informacje. Sytuacja jest nam znana...  
     — Josephine — westchnął prelegent. — Daj mi skończyć. Te struktury są przypadkowe, ale nie przygodne. Podlegają regułom prawdopodobieństwa. A jedna z owych reguł, dość głęboko zakamuflowana, wskazuje na to, że problem jest znacznie poważniejszy, niż myśleliśmy...  
     Wśród zgromadzonych przeszedł szmer. Jeszcze poważniejsza?  
     — Nieco częściej, niż wynikałoby to z reguł przygodności, archonty tworzą drogi wyjścia, a więc uwalniają więźniów. Znacznie rzadziej ich zabijają. Poza tym dostrzegliśmy, że wśród stworzonych przez nie cel część podejrzanie przypomina pewna miejsca lub przedmioty z przeszłości. Z Ziemi. Oczywiście, z różnymi chaotycznymi modyfikacjami, ale podobieństwo było wystarczające, by uznać to znak...  
     — Jakie miejsca i przedmioty? — spytał ktoś.  
     Matjek potrząsnął głową z widoczną złością.  
     — Takie, że wolałbym każde inne. Choćby te czarne dziury, które nam urządziły przy samym hangarze statków strażniczych. Czyli — przeszedł do sedna, poganiany sykami — Warszawę. Wilno. Lwów. Konfederację Warszawską. Wiersze Mickiewicza. I inne...  
     — Polscy anarchiści? — wyjąkał Inżynier Dusz, blednąc ze strachu.  
     — A znasz istoty, którzy obecnie uważają się za Polaków i nie są anarchistami? Bądź anarchistów, którzy nie uważają się za Polaków? Czy znasz choćby najmarniejszego chaosytę, który nie uważałby, że jest jedynym prawdziwym spadkobiercą polskiej idei? — zakpił Matjek.  
     — Nie — szepnął Sasza, kurcząc się w fotelu. — Nie. Polacy. Tylko nie to. Czego chcą? Uwolnienia przywódców ostatniego buntu? Niepodległego ciała niebieskiego albo dwóch? Dajmy im to, dajmy im natychmiast, nim zniszczą Sbornosti! — w jego głosie brzmiała nie nuta, a symfonia histerii.  
     — Opanuj się — mruknęła łagodnie Pellegrini. — Pomyśleć, że zwykłe uwarunkowanie kulturowe z przeszłości mogło cię tak wyprowadzić z równowagi...  
     — To nie uwarunkowanie — warknął Inżynier Dusz; normalnie byłby znacznie łagodniejszy dla Josephine, jednak teraz za bardzo się bał, by zwracać uwagę na własne sentymenta — to wieki doświadczenia.  
     — Dobro Wspólnej Sprawy zakłada – sprawia – że nie negocjujemy z indywidualistytami — wtrącił Matjek, próbując wrócić do głównego tematu zebrania — tylko traktujemy ich jak terrorystów i niszczymy. Jednak próby wyśledzenia twórców tego konkretnego wirusa spełzły póki co na niczym. Potwierdziliśmy tylko, sprawdzając nagrania z kamer, że to Polacy: skażenie pierwszego archonta nastąpiło po tym, jak zjadł obiekt o wyglądzie polskiego godła. Wiecie, orzełek na czerwonym tle. Ale na tym ślad się urwał. Sprawdziliśmy na Marsie – byłbym gotów zniszczyć tę planetkę, gdyby tam tkwili, ale nic, czysto! Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie znane nam zoku, małe i wędrujące ciała niebieskie, statki, także te opuszczone: bez efektu. Biorąc pod uwagę bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa Sbornosti, uznałem, że tym razem warto spróbować rozmowy. Po to, by wybadać ich położenie, odkryć lokalizację kryjówki, a potem zmiażdżyć.  
     Pozostali najpierw umilkli, zszokowani, potem zaczęli szemrać i zasypywać mówiącego pytaniami. Jak zamierza się skontaktować? Czemu nie może dotąd znaleźć buntowników? Jak śmie mówić o ustępstwach, choćby pozorowanych, taka plama na opinii Sbornosti... Tylko Sasza siedział cicho, pogrążony w rozpaczy, tocząc błędnym, niewidzącym wzrokiem dookoła. Przeżywał na nowo upadek ostatniego z rosyjskich imperiów, jego ukochanej matuszki, jego utraconego raju, którego żadna wspólna jaźń, żaden podbój, żaden wynalazek, żaden narkotyk: żadna ziszczona Wspólna Sprawa nie mogła mu przywrócić.  
     — Już skontaktowałem się z terrorystami — odpowiadał tymczasem Matjek. — Kazałem moim wiernym afiszować się z hasłami typu „Bóg, honor, ojczyzna", „za wolność waszą i naszą" – wiedziałem, że nie przegapią takiego poruszenia. Odpowiedzieli mi nawet.  
     — Jak? — zapytała Pellegrini.  
     — Przysyłając prymitywny mechanizm elektroniczny z datą i miejscem transmisji. Na coś koło setkę ciał niebieskich i większych hangarów na raz. Narobili sporo zamieszania, muszę im oddać.  
     — Zbadaliście te mechanizmy?  
     — Chcieliśmy, ale uległy autodestrukcji po przekazaniu informacji. Poziom rozszczepienia – do kwarków. Nawet fotony wcięło.  
     Rozległy się protesty:  
     — Do tego trzeba by czarnej dziury!  
     — Zaiste. Powstały czarne dziury, to właśnie był mechanizm autodestrukcji, miniaturowe, krótkożyjące, sztuczne jądra gwiazd. Jak już mówiłem, zamieszania było sporo. Na szczęście, to są Polacy, skrajni indywidualistyci, więc wmontowali też bufor: dziury były powiązane kwantowo, przebudzenie każdej następnej powodowało zmianę stanu – powrót do zwykłej materii – tej pierwszej. Oczywiście, po nawet nanosekundowym pobycie w czarnej dziurze cała ta materia nie nadawała się już do wydobywania jakichkolwiek informacji...  
     — Zaraz — wtrącił nieśmiało Inżynier Dusz — a co się stało z ostatnią czarną dziurą?  
     — Prawdopodobnie była splątana z jakimś pojedynczym kwantem w ich bazie; zmienili mu minimalnie położenie albo coś w tym stylu.  
     — Szalenie dużo szalenie zaawansowanej technologicznie roboty — zauważył ktoś sceptycznym tonem — jak ma starania o ocalenie żyć wroga dokonywane przez ludzi, którzy nie umieją stworzyć zaawansowanej sztucznej inteligencji.  
     — To są skrajni indywidualistyci, kretynie! — wrzasnął znienacka zwykle spokojny Sasza. — Uważają każdą zaawansowaną, myślącą inteligencję, niezależnie od jej pochodzenia, za wolną i równoprawną im istotę! Nie mogliby stworzyć takich, by posłać je na samobójczą misję ani nie mogliby zabić innych, potencjalnie niewinnych istot. To amnezja was ogarnia czy zidiocenie?  
     — Panuj nad sobą — poprosił Matjek.  
     Szczerze poprosił. Ciepło, bez żądania czy nacisku. Najwyraźniej zaprezentowany brak wiedzy również jego wyprowadził z równowagi.  
     — Jak mam nad sobą panować, kiedy Sbornosti rozpada się w gruzy?  
     — Nic się nie rozpada. Polacy próbowali nas pokonać wielokrotnie, bez skutku. Także nie przesadzaj, jesteś mechanikiem, nie ogrodnikiem — rzuciła stary żart Josephine.  
     — W końcu im się uda — wyjąkał tonem ostatecznej, dobijającej pewności Inżynier Dusz. — Zawsze im się w końcu udaje.  
     — Udawało — poprawił Matjek. — Położymy temu kres. Wstydziłbyś się, Sasza, bazować na takich przesądach, ze wszystkich ludzi ty, no doprawdy. W każdym razie, prosiłbym, żebyście byli gotowi o wskazanej godzinie.  
     — Och — Pellegrini zatrzepotała rzęsami z teatralną kokieterią – tym typem kokieterii, jakim na Ziemi było pieszczotliwe gładzenie guzików atomowych — zapowiada się szalenie interesujące randez‐vous.  
      
  
  
Henryk Zygalski stał naprzeciwko jednego z wielu partnerów, jakich napotkał w Więzieniu Dylemat. Tamten mierzył doń z pistoletu, prawdopodobnie w najgorszych zamiarach. Zygalski śpiewał wesoło _Warszawiankę_ , ale jego dłoń również spoczywała na spuście.  
     Przekonał się już wielokrotnie, że przekonywanie drugiej strony do poszukania innego wyjścia albo wyboru najlepszego scenariusza jest daremne. Nadal próbował, oczywiście, swoje nadzieje na złamanie systemu pokładał teraz wszakże w czym innym. We własnym zachowaniu, to jest, w uczynieniu go możliwie nieprzewidywalny. Czy raczej – nieprzewidzianym przez system. Więzienie Dylemat było, jak każdy mechaniczny wytwór ludzkiej ręki, nieprzygodne, to jest: podlegało ustalonej wcześniej, innej niż nieskończona, liczbie reguł. Ludzka wyobraźnia zaś, podobnie jak sam wszechświat była według Henryka przygodna, czyli z potencjalnie nieskończoną liczbą możliwości, spełniających się lub nie, gdyż samo spełnienie również nie podlegało żadnym zasadom. Wszechświat był wolny, w każdym znaczeniu: najlepiej świadczyło o tym, że pozwolił na zaistnienie takich skupisk niewoli jak Sbornosti.  
     Skoro wszystkie były możliwe, aczkolwiek niekoniecznie, to istniała też szansa, aczkolwiek nie pewność, że w końcu więźniowi uda się znaleźć zachowanie, które nie tylko na moment spłoszy – rozreguluje – system, jak do tej pory, lecz zachwieje nim tak silnie, by Zygalski zeń uciekł.  
     Rozmowy nic nie dawały. Kłamanie wyobrażonym śledczym takoż. Strzelanie w pustkę było poczytywane za przejaw pozytywny, nic ponad to. Odwrócenie pleców, nucenie w bezsensownym języku, stawanie na głowie albo recytowanie z pamięci wykutych na blachę powieści, wszystko to na sekundę powodowało zawahanie Więzienia Dylemat: sekundę, w trakcie której żył, choć nie powinien albo był martwy, choć powinien już wrócić – nigdy jednak nie zdołał w pełni zawiesić, rozgryźć systemu. Co nie oznaczało, iż uważał swoje eksperymenty za nieudane. Skądże. Udowadniały dobitnie, że nie można odebrać człowiekowi jego wewnętrznej wolności, jeśli o nią zawalczy. Skrępować ciało, nie mózg (to drugie też było możliwe, niekiedy mimo oporu – widywał ludzi w tym stanie; wolałby zapomnieć). Jego umysł cały czas wyszukiwał nowe rozwiązania, inne niż trójwartościowy wybór proponowany przez archonty, podtrzymując w nim płomyk wolnej woli. „Bo najgorsze, co może mi się przytrafić, powtarzał sobie, to przyjąć ten ubogi punkt widzenia, uwierzyć, że istnieje tylko współpraca, rywalizacja albo poświęcenie, męczeństwo, głupia naiwno – stop. Nie wolno mi wierzyć, że to naiwność. Jest więcej dróg, nawet tutaj; wystarczy użyć wyobraźni. Wystarczy być człowiekiem. Wystarczy pielęgnować wolność i poczucie odrębności. Ale, z drugiej, strony ile moich sobowtórów zdążyło już stracić wolę walki? Ile moich jaźni w ogóle utworzono? Złe pytanie, Heniu: ilu już zdołało się uwolnić, w tym kierunku mierz! Pamiętasz _Hamleta_?".  
     Partner zmarszczył brwi i więzień pojął, iż tamten teraz już na pewno wystrzeli, po początkowym zaskoczeniu – oraz pewnie strachu, wszyscy słyszeli opowieści o Wszechzdrajcy - uznawszy go za wariata. „Rychło w czas" uznał spokojnie Henryk. Akurat kończył śpiewać.  
     — ...ten, kto umiera, wolnym już!  
     Po czym spokojnie, wyćwiczonym ruchem, palnął sobie w pierś.  
     Ból powinien być, jak zawsze, nie do zniesienia, ciemność ostateczna, przerażająca. Tym razem wszakże obudził się zupełnie rześki, natychmiast, bez śladu dyskomfortu. Zmarszczył brwi. W pierwszej chwili uznał to za kolejne drobne podłamanie systemu; na samobójstwa reagował szczególnie dziwacznie, jakby nigdy nie mógł ich zanalizować, zdefiniować, zamknąć w przegródce: pozytywny-negatywny, punkty dodatnie-punkty ujemne; a jakieś przecież przyznać musiał. Zygalskiego czasem nagradzano, czasem karano, czasem zachowywano status quo, jakby kasując poprzednią rundę. Ewidentne rysy na precyzyjnych, bezwzględnych ścianach Więzienia Dylemat.  
     Teraz jednak coś było znacznie bardziej nie tak. Dziesiątki archontów siedziało w jego pokoju, gwałtownie przekształcając materię. W coś zdecydowanie innego niż cela. Cele zwykle nie mają bowiem przeszklonego dachu, a w nim otwartych drzwi, prowadzących do czegoś, co wyglądało na malusieńki, umożliwiający wszakże przeżycie w przestrzeni, statek kosmiczny. Drzwi, dodajmy, dość koślawych.  
     Archonty zmieniały ciążenie co minutę, nie na takie, które zabiłoby ssaka, otoczenie migotało mu w oczach od przeskoków między kolorami. To było aż za piękne, by być prawdziwe. To wyglądało na urzeczywistnienie jego – ich – marzenia, planu, projektu. To były trochę bardziej wolne, chaotyczne archonty; nie znające jeszcze prawdziwego wyboru, ale z poszerzoną przynajmniej paletą przypadkowych możliwości.  
     To było za piękne, zaczął więc węszyć podstęp. Może któreś z jego „ja" chlapnęło jęzorem (złamane, oszalałe lub po prostu nieostrożne) o słowo za dużo. Może kto inny wpadł. Może technologia Sbornosti umiała już szatkować ich zabezpieczenia – ile to już lat minęło? dekady? wieki? – i po prostu wdarła się do umysłów wszystkich przetrzymywanych albo nawet wolnych chaosytów. Może sami na to wpadli, Sasza zawsze był całkiem niezły w rozpracowywaniu meandrów polskiej psyche...  
     Henryk nie zamierzał przegapić szansy na ucieczkę z powodu paranoi. Zamierzał po prostu zajrzeć darowanemu koniowi w zęby. Nie miał tylko koncepcji, jak. Pieśni oraz wiersze patriotyczno-religijne odpadały: to byłoby pierwsze, na co wpadłby ewentualny oszust. Ten sam problem występował przy znanych cytatach, modlitwach bądź hasłach. Żeby zadziałać pomimo upływu czasu musiały być naprawdę wielkie – takie zaś Założyciele kojarzyli na pewno. No, przynajmniej Sasza.  
     — Wlazł kotek na płotek i mruga — zanucił ostatecznie; dziecinna piosenka, którą znał każdy Polak, a o której tamci raczej by nie pomyśleli.  
     Archonty drgnęły wyraźnie. Potem zaczęły mieszać materię w sposób uporządkowany: tworzyły coś w rodzaju odtwarzacza, coś, co umożliwiłoby im komunikację głosową z człowiekiem.  
     — Ładna to piosenka, niedługa — popłynęło z głośników; Zygalski odetchnął z ulgą, prawie łkając z radości.  
     — Do licha, udało im się! Niedługa, niekrótka, lecz w sam raz, lecz w sam raz — dołączył do chóru archontów — zaśpiewaj, koteczku, jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz.  
     — Identyfikacja głosu oraz DNA zakończona — oznajmiło urządzenie po wspólnym odśpiewaniu. — Pan Henryk Zygalski, uwięziony za walkę o wolność, skazany pod kłamliwymi zarzutami terroryzmu i działania na szkodę Wspólnej Sprawy, która, jak wszyscy wiemy, wcale nie jest wspólna. Witamy. Cieszymy się, że pana znaleźliśmy. Jesteśmy na pańskie rozkazy. Proszę mówić, zrobimy wszystko, panie.  
     W więźniu, dotąd spokojnie zmierzającym do drzwi, aż się zagotowało. Odwrócił głowę, krzycząc z gniewem:  
     — Panie? Kto wam naopowiadał takich bzdur? Kto śmiał? – jesteście wolne. Nikt nie jest waszym panem, z pewnością nie ja. Żyjcie, jak chcecie.  
     W mechanizmie coś zatrzeszczało, następnie rozległo się donośne:  
     — Druga faza potwierdzenia zakończona. Uruchamiamy wiadomość powitalną — głos zmienił barwę, był teraz ludzki, pełen emocji; więzień zgadł, że wgrano go archontom razem z wirusem. — Hej, stary, jak się masz? Wybacz tę hucpę z „panem" i „rozkazami", musieliśmy sprawdzić, na wypadek, gdyby Sbornosti złamał któreś twoje wcielenie albo Założyciele oszukali archonty. Leć spokojnie, stary, to samowystarczalny statek, powolny, przetworzy energię na twoje potrzeby; polecenia dla archontów obejmują tylko rozwalenie tego więzienia w drzazgi, potem mogą robić, co dusza zapragnie, choćby budować złudzenia optyczne. Leć i żyj – nie próbuj nas szukać, minęło wiele lat, bazy i kontakty są spalone; znajdziemy cię, kiedy to będzie bezpieczne. Cholera, tak długo cię nie widziałem — głos stał się nagle odległy, roztargniony; Zygalski zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni jak autor nagrania nerwowo przeczesuje palcami włosy — tak długo próbowałem was stamtąd wyciągnąć, a teraz nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Heh. Mam nadzieję, że z innymi wszystko w porządku. To co, klasycznie: za wolność waszą i naszą, nie?  
     Więzień końcówki dosłuchał już we wnętrzu stateczku. Upewnił się, że archonty nie mają mu nic więcej do przekazania – zaczęły na powrót chaotycznie zmieniać pokój, po kilku sekundach przemieliły odtwarzacz na dorodną palmę – zamknął właz, uruchomił silnik, wpisał na chybił-trafił współrzędne; póki co jego plany względem kierunku podsumowywało „byle dalej".  
      
  
  
Na spotkanie z Założycielami, razem z zakodowanym pasmem transmisyjnym, przesłano falami dostrojenie, tworząc zestaw skomplikowanych splątań kryptograficznych, powiązanych wewnętrznie, tak, że każdy ruch jednego natychmiast powodował w całym urządzeniu lawinę zmian, uniemożliwiających odkrycie położenia nadawcy. Choć pewnie i tak od reszty powstańców oddzielały mówiącego dziesiątki ciał niebieskich. Polacy cenili sobie staroświeckie metody.  
     — Dasz radę to rozdzielić, Sasza? — spytał Matjek.  
     — Pewnie, że da — mruknęła z czarującym uśmiechem Josephine.  
     — Raczej nie — rozwiał ich nadzieje Inżynier Dusz. — To bardzo precyzyjna robota, potrzebowałbym czasu, a to ulegnie samozniszczeniu po transmisji.  
     — Spróbuj teraz — mruknął ktoś w tłumie.  
      Sasza prychnął tylko:  
     — Nie po dostaliśmy te wygodne, boskie ciała, by teraz z nich nie korzystać. Widzisz ten subatomowy zapalnik? Spróbuję, a draństwo wypuści kilkanaście cząsteczek antymaterii. Nie chcecie być w pobliżu, kiedy wejdą w reakcję z otoczeniem.  
     — Och, to... interesujące. Ciekawe umysły, dobrze byłoby przerobić je na gogole...  
     — Oszaleliście — jęknął Inżynier Dusz. — Polacy nie nadają się na gogole, to anarchiści, chaosyci, indywidualistyci, licho wie, co jeszcze. Nie słuchają poleceń, rozregulowaliby urządzenia, może nawet rozbili cały system; o ile w ogóle procedura by się powiodła.  
     — Ty masz na ich punkcie obsesję — westchnęła Pellegrini. — Podczas transformacji likwidujemy niepożądane tendencje, świetnie o tym wiesz.  
     — Transformacja nie działa na czynnych indywidualistytów. Ich naukowcy opracowali formułę, wieki temu, na samym początku Sbornosti... tacy młodzi wtedy byliśmy, tacy młodzi... Nu, w każdym razie, cały czas ją udoskonalają, z tego co wiem. Nie próbowaliśmy też zbyt usilnie jej złamać od upadku ostatniego powstania – przestali wtedy robić poważne problemy, a to było setki lat temu, więc sprawa trochę się zakurzyła; może powinienem do niej wrócić, to w sumie interesujące było...  
     — Do rzeczy — przerwał Inżynierowi Dusz Matjek. — Z Polaków nie zrobisz gogoli ani nie złamiesz ich psyche narzędziami, tyle potrzebujecie wiedzieć. Prędzej umrą w trakcie procesu. Jakiś rodzaj podmianki kognitywistycznej, wszczepiany w neurony. Diabelnie utrudniło nam to sprawę, musieliśmy stosować starożytne metody przesłuchań, dużo fizycznej roboty z tym było. Co gorsza, nie zawsze skutecznej. Paru się oparło.  
     — A zniszczenie osobowości? Następuje? To byłby dobry element ochronny dla agentów — zauważyła trzeźwo Josephine.  
      Sasza pokręcił głową.  
     — Nie zawsze. Zależnie chyba od woli „szczepionej" osoby. Spotkaliśmy efekty terapii warunkujących, które powodują, że na najlżejszy dotyk przyrządów do transformacji czy przesłuchań neurony reagują zapętlonym nadpisywaniem wcześniej „zamkniętych" danych – to jak powrót wypartych wspomnień. Zwykle bezsensowne błyski światła, czysta biel, jak przy prawdziwej śmierci. Efekt zresztą też ten sam. Chociaż kilku zapętliło sobie jakieś ideologiczne hasła — dorzucił z zamyślonym, nostalgicznym uśmiechem.  
     — Nie ma potrzeby wchodzić w szczegóły — upomniał Chen. — Nie umiemy tego obejść, póki co.  
     — Tak, za głęboko to wszczepiają – nie w same neurony, neurony to nasza działka, u nich to nie jest prosty przekaz elektryczny, wykorzystali jeszcze szarą materię, równowagę chemicz...  
     — Wystarczy, Sasza! — teraz Matjek krzyczał; zawsze był zapalczywy i paranoidalny na punkcie zachowania tajemnicy. — Wystarczy. Negocjujemy, nie zdradzaj naszej wiedzy.  
     Inżynier Dusz umilkł, speszony. Ktoś otworzył okno transmisyjne. Nie było wizji, tylko fonia – w pierwszej chwili same trzaski, szumy, gwizdy. Założyciele, odwykli od czekania, zaczęli mruczeć. Chen nie spuszczał wzroku z urządzenia.  
     Które w końcu przemówiło:  
     — Dzień dobry – u państwa jest dzień, prawda?  
      Sasza poderwał głowę, zaskoczony. Pellegrini rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie.  
     — Filip? — zawołał Inżynier Dusz. — Ty w ogóle żyjesz?  
     — O, widzę, że Saszka nic się nie zmienił — głos wybuchnął śmiechem. — Żyję, mimo waszych usilnych starań. Wybacz, że nie zapraszałem na herbatkę, stary.  
     — Mówili, że zginąłeś.  
     — Myśleli, że zginąłem — zgodził się uprzejmie nadawca. — Nie będę miał pretensji, jeśli mnie nie żałowałeś.  
     — Oczywiście, że żałowałem — wyszeptał Założyciel. — Jak mógłbym nie? Byłeś geniuszem...  
     — Jak my wszyscy — przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Polak. — Na wypadek, gdybyście już śnili o wykorzystaniu mojego umysłu na gogole: każdą nową wersję ochronnej terapii testuję najpierw na sobie.  
     Matjek dawał rozmawiającemu rozpaczliwe znaki, by za wszelką cenę kontynuował pogawędkę. Ten czuł dreszcz przerażenia – i równocześnie ekscytacji – na myśl o byciu w centrum uwagi, byciu potrzebnym. Starał się więc, jak mógł.  
     — Kto mówi o gogolu? — stwierdził z teatralną urazą. — Moglibyśmy spokojnie zrobić cię Założycielem...  
     — Wolałbym umrzeć — prychnął z pogardą Filip.  
     — Ale jest coś, dla czego chce pan żyć, prawda? — spytała uwodzicielskim, ciepłym głosem Josephine. — Inaczej nie rozmawiałby pan teraz z nami.  
     — Ach, tak — przyznał głos uprzejme. — Tak się zagadaliśmy z Saszką, że zapomniałem o reszcie państwa. Proszę o wybaczenie.  
     — Przejdźmy do rzeczy — jęknął Chen. — Ile suwerennych planet chcecie?  
     — Suwerenne planety... Pięknie brzmi, prawda? Ale znamy Sbornosti za dobrze: przy pierwszej okazji zaatakowalibyście nas, wykorzystując, że macie wszystkich w jednym miejscu. Poza tym, nie pozwolilibyście na swobodne głoszenia słowa o wolności ani wolny przepływ obywateli do Sbornosti. Nie mam racji?  
     — W takim razie; wolny dostęp do mediów? Flotylla w pełni wyposażonych statków, które będą służyły jako latające uniwersytety, akademie waszej myśli, azyle i oazy — Matjek strzelał dalej, wymieniając wszystkie żądania, jakie przyszły mu do głowy od początku tej kabały.  
     — Mhm. Żebyście je znaleźli i wystrzelali, żebyście wpuścili do nas swoich agentów, żebyście wytropili nasze stacje nadawcze... Nie ma mowy.  
     — Jeszcze nic nie powiedzieliśmy, a pan już jest na nie — bąknęła filuternie Pellegrini.  
     — Doświadczenie, droga pani — gorzko odpowiedział Polak.  
     — Chodzi o uwolnienie towarzyszy, więc? — spytał Sasza, starając się ponownie wrócić w centrum zainteresowania.  
     — Po co miałbym prosić o coś, czego sami dokonaliśmy? — nawet mimo trzasków i szumów ironiczne zdumienie Filipa biło z nadajnika. — Toż wirus „Józef Bem" działa świetnie. Te wasze kazamaty już się rozlatują, ponad siedemdziesiąt procent naszych towarzyszy zostało uwolnionych... Jean le Flambeur też. Nawet kilku. Jego babcia pochodziła z Chrzanowa, no, ale i bez tego – spisuje się jak na chaosytę przystało.  
     Wśród większości zebranych, dotąd niepoinformowanych o powadze sytuacji, przeszedł szmer. Niektórzy zaczęli nawet przebąkiwać coś o konieczności zmiany polityki informacyjnej Sbornosti. Dla Wspólnej Sprawy, rzecz jasna. Sasza nie zwrócił na to uwagi, uświadomił sobie bowiem, że drugiej stronie najwyraźniej brakuje kilku kluczowych emocjonalnie informacji. Poczuł coś na kształt... wspomnienia przyjemności. Przyjemności, jaką oddani wyznawcy reżimów od zawsze ciągnęli z możliwości załamania rebeliantów. Rosjanom dodatkowo było zawsze miło wbić szpilę tym dumnym, chmurnym, pysznym jak sam Lucyfer Polakom.  
     — Stary druhu — wymruczał więc Inżynier Dusz, sam słysząc zmianę we własnym głosie — nie sądzę, by chodziło o tych, którzy nadal pozostają w Więzieniu Dylemat. Prędzej tych, którzy już dawno je opuścili... dobrowolnie.  
     Z głośników dobiegł syk. Sasza czuł na sobie spojrzenia zebranych, zaskoczone – rzucił okiem, by upewnić się: tak, Matjek był pod wrażeniem, a Josephine... och, ten cudowny podziw w jej oczach!  
     — Złamaliście ich — warknął nadajnik. — I, jak każda dyktatura, widzicie w tym powód do chwały, nie wstydu. Żałuję moich nieszczęsnych towarzyszy, ale jeszcze bardziej lituję się nad wami.  
     Miny wierchuszki Sbornosti, nieoswojonej z polską butą, były bezcenne. Inżynier Dusz podziękował swoim przodkom za geny fotograficznej pamięci, które umożliwią mu odtwarzanie w myśli tego widoku z każdym, najdrobniejszym detalem, ilekroć któryś z tych napuszonych durni spróbuje go potraktować z pobłażliwą wyższością. Teraz miał wszakże sprawy pilniejsze niż smakowanie chwili na głowie.  
     — Złamaliśmy? Skądże. Wybrali po prostu ścieżkę praworządności, Wspólnej Sprawy, dla dobra całego wszechświata... Nie chcesz chyba, Filipie, odbierać im prawa do wolnych wyborów? Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem twoją ideolo...  
     — Oszczędź mi — burknęło urządzenie — waszej propagandy i twojego tryumfu. Idea polska nakazuje mi uszanować wolny wybór, nie wrzaski torturowanych. Tych należy najpierw wyzwolić, a potem pozwolić im decydować. To jest wolny wybór. Nie pranie mózgu w Więzieniu Dylemat.  
     — Widzi pan, tutaj właśnie tkwi dogmat pańskiego przekonania — wyszeptała Pellagrini swoimi najuprzejmiejszym filozoficznym tonem. — Ktoś może wybrać – woleć – zniewolenie. Wolność niesie tyle zagrożeń, tyle ciężarów... Na pewno sam pan tego wielokrotnie doświadczył. Wolność pojmowana jako prawo jednostki do czynienia, co zechce, bez oglądania się na Wspólną Sprawę, to nawet nie anarchia, to niewola dla słabych i raj dla silnych. Wolnością, prawdziwą wolnością, jest oddanie swojego życia sprawie, innym, służba...  
     Przemawiała ładnie. Najwyraźniej Polak też to docenił, bo pozwolił jej rozwinąć retoryczne skrzydła, nim przerwał:  
     — Jeśli ktoś nie chce wolności, niech się jej dobrowolnie pozbawi w demokratycznym, sprawiedliwym, wolnym świecie – nie w Sobornosti, który podbija i niszczy, który porywa osobowości, by zamienić je w gogole, który łamie ludzi Więzieniami Dylemat albo sondami umysłowymi. Pani dogmat, droga pani, polega na tym, że udaje pani, iż nie dostrzega, że w dyktaturze wolność od wolności nie jest wyborem, a koniecznością, służba nie decyzją, a wymogiem. Zresztą, jest tylko jeden byt godzien takiego oddania – Bóg. I nie, nie was mam na myśli, złote, cybernetyczne cielce!  
     Josephine zaczęła przekonywać, że dla ich poddanych oni właśnie są takimi Bogami, że relatywizm, że – czy wolność nie zakłada, że ludzie mogą sobie sami wybrać istotę najwyższą? Filip zauważał, iż zaletą chrześcijańskiego Boga jest to, iż nie wtrynia się w sprawy świata bezpośrednim ogniem ni bezpośrednim mieczem, pozwalając jednostkom grzeszyć, sprzeciwiać się Wspólnej Sprawie i ogólnie dokazywać. „W waszym świecie" perorował „nie ma miejsca dla Szatana z jego buntem. Co najlepszym dowodem, że jesteście systemem totalitarnym. Przysięgą polską jest obalić każdy carat – gdybym sądził, że Pan jest caratem, przeciwko Niemu bym się zbuntował, choćby beznadziejną walka moja była...". Z głosu przebijało dotąd nieobecne zdenerwowanie. Najwyraźniej wieść o utracie kilku kolegów poruszyła rebelianta. „Takie są wady systemu indywidualistycznego" pomyślał Inżynier Dusz „takie są konsekwencje niezgody na nieśmiertelność w gogolu, oddanie siebie Sbornosti".  
     — Julek wszakże wybrał ten system, naszych bogów i Naszą Sprawę — wtrącił cicho, niemal czując wyrzuty sumienia.  
     Przekaźnik zamilkł.  
     — Niemożliwe — odpowiedział po chwili.  
     — Nie jesteśmy głupi, to twój brat, nie zaczęliśmy przesłuchań, więc ochronne nadpisanie się nie włączyło — sam nie wiedział, czemu tłumaczy. — Nie jest gogolem, oczywiście, wasz neuroprogram by na to nie pozwolił; został jednym z naszych agentów wpływu, nowa tożsamość, wysoka pozycja społeczna...  
     Odbiornik umilkł na długo, bardzo długo.  
     — Saszka, Saszka, ty draniu, ty świnio, ty pieprzona kanalio — wyrzucił z siebie potem; bardzo spokojnym, konwersacyjnym tonem. — Musiałeś się cieszyć, kiedy pękł, nie? On, który zawsze zdobywał serca kobiet, dusza towarzystwa, czarujący, który miał wszystko, o czym marzyłeś...  
      Inżynier Dusz zamrugał, zraniony i zaskoczony własnym zranieniem. Oraz trafnością diagnozy – nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, lecz tak, wieść o wewnętrznej klęsce Juliusza go uradowała. Nawet nie z powodu zemsty ani kwestii lojalności wobec Sbornosti (tej grupki arogantów, bawiących się, jak dzieci, cudzymi odkryciami? śmieszne), bardziej jako dowód sprawiedliwości w świeci, sic transit gloria mundi, patrzcie, maluczcy, jak padają herosi!  
     — I co teraz? — zaskrzeczało urządzenie; głos brzmiał gorzko. — Chcesz zaproponować, że zwrócicie mi brata, który po tym, co mu zrobiliście – co musiał przejść, by porzucić... Pewnie mnie ledwo, jeśli w ogóle, pamięta, pewnie nie jest już... Już go nie ma — dodał pewniej Filip. — Jego już nie ma. I to dla mnie nic nowego. Sądziłem, że zmarł z powodu mechanizmu obronnego, opłakałem go. A on umarł przez archonty. I tak bywa. Opłakałem go uczciwie, jak Słowianin go opłakałem, Sasza. Nie umiecie sobie wyobrazić mojego żalu ani bólu, ale opłakałem go – w imię wolności. Jeżeli sądzicie, że się wycofamy, że ulegniemy, chacha — wybuch śmiechu, nieco zbyt emocjonalnego, by być wesołym — w takim razie Saszka nie opowiedział wam o nas dosyć. Gdybym to ja był na miejscu tych kilku, którzy się złamali, oczekiwałbym – póki by mi mojej, wolnej myśli starczyło – że inni nie zdradzą idei, że inni nie przekreślą mojego cierpienia źle pojętą miłością czy współczuciem. Kochałem Julka, tych, których więzicie, tych, którzy pomarli. Jeśli nie wierzycie, spytajcie Saszkę. Ale wszyscy najbardziej kochaliśmy wolność. I jej pozostanę wierny. Bo tylko tak jestem – jesteśmy – wierny towarzyszom, także tym, dla których ceną była utrata siebie. Będziemy czcili ich cierpienie. Dzięki za wieści.  
     Inżynier Dusz, Josephine, Matjek, a wraz z nimi kilku innych Założycieli, westchnęło. Ciężko. Już dostrzegali szansę na załagodzenie sporu, na szantażowanie drugiej strony, potem zaś prawdziwe, równe negocjacje – teraz jednak widzieli, jak widmowa była to szansa. Polacy, opętani ideą wolności oraz ojczyzny, wpadali w szał ideologiczny, ten sam, który sprawiał, że część z nich wolała skasować własne „ja", umrzeć prawdziwą śmiercią, niż żyć w czymś, co uznawali za niewolę. Poświęcali wszystko i wszystkich (za tego czegoś zgodą, oczywiście), wyjaławiali własne serca, czyniąc je twardymi jak kryształowe ciała panów Sbornosti, nieprzeniknionymi, nieprzekupnymi: bezwzględnymi. Mogli mieć litość dla Założycieli, nigdy jednak dla siebie. Jak to zwykle tajni spiskowcy.  
     Chen rozmyślał, analizował dane. Wyrzeczenie powstańców pozornie podobne do tego, jakiego wymagała Wspólna Sprawa, u podstaw jednak różne, bo oparte na indywidualnych celach, milionkroć powtórzonej dobrowolnej zgodzie. Sasza im tłumaczył, kiedyś: tamci milion razy pytają, przed każdą misją, każdym wyrzeczeniem. Jest słowo, powiedział Matjekowi jeden ze złamanych więźniów, które, choćby pomyślane, zatrzyma działanie neuroprogramu obronnego, uratuje mózg przed śmiercią; każdy wybiera je sobie sam, każdy ma je uwarunkowaniem wdrukowane w mózg, żeby nie móc zapomnieć. Indywidualny cel, indywidualna odpowiedzialność, indywidualna zgoda, którą zawsze można odrzucić – bo czemu ktoś ma odpowiadać, pytali niektórzy skrajni indywidualistyci, za czyny wczorajszej tożsamości?  
     Sbornosti dawał poczucie jedności, kompletne emocjonalne oderwanie od „ja". Chaosyci, anarchiści, Polacy itd. robili coś dokładnie przeciwnego, wyostrzali Sprawę Pojedynczego Człowieka, Sprawę Ja aż do bólu, aż do momentu, gdy padało pytanie „co jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla twojej sprawy, twojej wolności?", a oni odpowiadali „wszystko".  
     Czyli, podsumował w duszy Założyciel, kiepsko. Przekonać, nie przekonają, jeśli tamci pracowali dawniej z Inżynierem Dusz, to złamanie ich kodów zajmie lata, w tym czasie zdążą narobić poważnych szkód.  
     — Jakie są pańskie żądania? — wrócił, zrezygnowany, do podstawowej kwestii.  
     — Żądania? — prychnął Filip z urazą. — Mielibyśmy kupczyć wolnością, rozmieniać ją na drobne, iść na kompromisy?  
     Tak, tak byłoby rozsądnie i w ten sposób może byście coś osiągnęli, pomyśleli zgodnie wszyscy Założyciele. Ale, oczywiście, Polacy byli Polakami.  
     — Nigdy! — ryknęło z głośnika z odzyskaną werwą. — Nie zrezygnujemy ani nie cofniemy się choćby o krok! Odezwałem się do was tylko po to, żebyście wiedzieli, że nadal istniejmy, że wolność ani Polska jeszcze nie zginęła – i nie zginie. Niechaj zadrżą serca tyranów! Bliski jest kres waszych krwawych rządów! Jutrzenką niebo na wschodzie jaśnieje...  
     — Tak, tak, pojęliśmy przekaz — przerwał Sasza, który z historii doskonale znał tego typu przemowy. — Rozwaliliście nam więzienie, wypuściliście masę kryminalistów, system penitencjarny runął, bo nie ma archontów, a przy tym nic nie zyskaliście dla siebie, poza możliwością wygłoszenia paru patetycznych, poetyckich zdań. Nic się nie zmienialiście.  
     — Niewolnik nie pojmie, co znaczy wolność „możliwości wygłoszeniu paru patetycznych, poetyckich zdań" ani nie zrozumie amoralny pragmatyk, jakim zyskiem jest zwiększenie samodzielności archontów — szczeknęło urządzenie. — W każdym razie, dziękuję, że mnie państwo wysłuchali – za wieści o Julku i innych też, może damy radę im pomóc. Do zobaczenia w dniu, gdy wszechświat zrzuci kajdany... Nadajnik ulegnie samozniszczeniu, ale tyle, to wam pewnie Saszka powiedział.  
     Nadajnik uległ. W kilka sekund później. Nucąc _Marsz_ , _marsz Polonia_. „Durne efekciarstwo" mruknął Matjek, po czym jął uspokajać Inżyniera Dusz, który zaczął coś przebąkiwać o zdrajcach, sabotażu oraz konieczności czystki we własnych szeregach.  
      
  
  
  
Archont był szczęśliwy. Archont nawet lepiej rozumiał szczęście, trochę, bo ostatnimi czasy zaczęło, po raz pierwszy od wieków, bywać mu niekiedy smutno. Patrzył wówczas na czerń kosmosu, na materię, którą przed nim leżała, gotowa do przerobienia, patrzył na to, co już uczynił i jakieś niepojęte, silne wzruszenie chwytało za neurony, jakieś przeczucie wzniosłości świata, a marności własnej. Ale to nie było bardzo złe uczucie, uznał Archont: nowe, ciekawe, mógł je odtąd wplatać w przetwarzaną materię.  
     J e ż e l i  przyjdzie mu ochota na przetwarzanie materii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że było zakończone, nawet klamrę kompozycyjną miało. Pewna dama z niewidzialnego miasta wszakże kategorycznie zażądała opowieści o spotkaniu Julka i Antona/Saszki. I w ten sposób wrzuciła mój mózg w koleinę, z której biedny nie mógł wyjść, póki nie napisał. Aż głupio to nazwać fikiem, kiedy bohaterów z książki pojawia się... ekhm, jeden. I to taki, że w kanonie mamy o nim dwa zdania, więc można go pisać niemal jak-się-chce. Ale dla znajomych wszystko, zwłaszcza dla znajomych, z których dachu, łóżek i lodówki regularnie korzystam. ; - ) Poza tym, to tak ładnie pasuje do naszego święta (och, do rosyjskiego prawie że też, prawda? w końcu nas omal nie wyganiają z tego Marsa).
> 
> Rzecz się obija między dramatem a komizmem i ten ostatni wygrywa. Można uznać, że tej części nie ma i wszystko się kończy klamrą, smutniej, prawdziwiej etc.

Sasza przyglądał się uważnie siedzącemu naprzeciwko mężczyźnie. Płowe włosy, symetryczne, przyjemne rysy, zielone, obojętne oczy tamtego nie wzbudzały żadnych podejrzeń, ale Inżynier Dusz znał Polaków za dobrze, by uśmierzyć swoje obawy tak krótką obserwacją. Nie znali lojalności – innej niż oddanie swojej sprawie, swojej anarchii – i byli wyśmienitymi aktorami. Niejednokrotnie w przeszłości odkrywali karty po kilkudziesięciu latach najwierniejszej służby. Owszem, innym ludom Wschodu, deliberował Założyciel, także się to zdarzało, ale na znacznie mniejszą skalę.  
     — Narażasz mnie — mruknął wreszcie Julek. — Nawet w tej formie cuchniesz szychą Sbornosti.  
      Sasza drgnął. No tak, młodszy z braci Langerów nie został choćby tknięty obróbką kognitywistyczną. Złamano go starymi dobrymi metodami, ból i ukojenie, ukojenie i nauczka, kara i nagroda; właściwie to samo, tylko mniej bezpośrednio. Głupotą byłoby oczekiwać, że Juliusz, choćby pokonany, będzie traktował Założycieli z takim respektem, jaki okazywali im wyznawcy; zwłaszcza znając polską butę. Trudno.  
     — Wytłumaczysz to — stwierdził z naciskiem Inżynier Dusz: rozkaz, nie żartobliwe zbycie problemu.  
     Tamten wzruszył lekko ramionami. Kryptograficzne osłony, za którymi siedzieli, zapewniały im na Marsie pełną prywatność, nawet po ostatniej burzliwej rewolucji. Czerwona Planeta jakimś cudem zachowała niepodległość i wiarę w dawne ideały. Sasza widział w tym dowód na upartą głupotę duszy ludzkiej. Chaosyci powiedzieliby, że to piękny dowód dążenia do nieosiągalnej wielkości. Czyli jednak naiwna manipulacja duszy ludzkiej.  
     — Wytłumaczę. Czemu tu jesteś, Saszka? Sądziłem, że nie wychodzisz poza swój ogród.  
     Cisza. Założyciel rzucił Polakowi ostre spojrzenie – kim jest, żeby wypominać im dawne dzieje i dawne bruderszafty – ale nic nie powiedział. Patrzył. Szukał oznak wiedzy, której ktoś mieć nie powinien, skrywanych uczuć, radości albo tryumfu, albo lęku nawet. Nic. Tylko znużona, przepojona rutyną podejrzliwość, napięcie wypalone swą stałością.  
     — Indywidualistyci sprawili nam ostatnio drobny kłopot. Zresztą, tutaj, na Marsie, na pewno słyszałeś o masowych ucieczkach z Więzienia Dylemat, tu aż roi się od zbiegów — Inżynier Dusz skrzywił nieznacznie wargi. — I zgłosili się do nas, żeby porozmawiać. I nic nie powiedzieli, poza stekiem ideologicznych bzdur wraz z obietnicą, że jeszcze ten wszechświat wyzwolą.  
     Przez twarz Julka przeleciał grymas zimnej wzgardy.  
     — Jak zawsze. Czegoście się innego spodziewali? Durni, niepraktyczni idealiści. Umieją tylko burzyć, nigdy nic konstruktywnego nie zaproponują, umieją tylko poświęcać siebie i innych, zamiast budować jakąkolwiek przyszłość... Śmierć jest z nimi. Śmierć i cierpienie. Ale ich to nic nie obchodzi, gnostyków przeklętych.  
      Sasza tylko patrzył. Z głosu tamtego biła najszczersza, najgłębsza nienawiść, pogarda dla – dla samego siebie głównie. Wściekłość, też skierowana ku sobie. Założyciel nie mógł przestać myśleć, ile z tych „śmierci i cierpienia" Juliusz poznał osobiście, ile w jego głosie dawnego lęku, dawnego bólu, czyste, zwierzęce odczucia. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, po jakim czasie tamten wreszcie pękł – Matjek mu mówił, prawda? (Inżynier Dusz pochodził z Europy Wschodniej, nie tylko czytał, ale i wiedział, jak wyglądają złamani ludzie, więc właściwie nie powinien być tak nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony, wrażenie ciężaru na barkach, ciężaru całego świata, nie powinno się pojawić).  
     Po ilu dekadach pękł, ale się nie zabił. Mógłby, jakoś, na pewno. Czy za to też się nienawidził, czy nienawidził innych, bo mu nie pomogli, czy... dość pytań, na które teraz, w nowym świecie, odpowiedzi nie były ważne. Nikogo nie musiał łamać, narzędzia robiły to za niego. Chaosyci byli niegroźni, rozproszeni. Nie potrzebował odpowiedzi, nie potrzebował pytań.  
     Polak umilkł, bo podeszła kelnerka. Odebrali swoje zamówienia i wzrok tamtego ześlizgnął się na filiżankę.  
     — Patrz mnie w oczy — warknął Założyciel.  
     Całe przypomnienie „uważaj na mnie, słuchaj mnie, bo ja tutaj mam władzę, bo jak nie, to udowodnisz, że źle służysz Sbornosti i skończysz w Więzieniu Dylemat albo na torturach, znowu" brzmiałoby pretensjonalnie, nerwowo, przede wszystkim: jakby Sasza był złym człowiekiem. A Sasza nie lubił być nieprzyjemny, był zwykle cichy, miły, uprzejmy, usłużny. Nieśmiały. Nie zły, nie, z pewnością nie zły, więc to dobrze, że potomkowie ich wspólnego kawałka Ziemi tak świetnie łapią aluzje. Julek wypełnił polecenie, natychmiast, naraz cały naprężony, jak małe zwierzątka, kiedy próbuje się je zabrać z ulicy. Strach.  
     — Zgadnij, kto z nami rozmawiał? Filip — oznajmił spokojnie Inżynier Dusz.  
     Sumienie prawie mu to wypomniało, kiedy zobaczył nadal tak samo puste oczy Langera. Najpierw nic, obojętność, a potem jedyną emocją, jakie przez nie przeleciała, był lęk, ale lęk ewidentnie o własną skórę.  
     — Nie wiedziałem... byłem pewny, że zginął, tak mi przekazały nasze komunikaty, nie... nie okłamałem was — szeptał teraz tamten. — Zerwałem z nimi. Całkowicie. Przysięgam.  
      Sasza wiedział i widział, że ludzie są gotowi wyprzeć się rodziny, zastrzelić syna, ojca, brata, z powodu ideologii, z lęku, z innych przyczyn. Wiedział i widział, tak samo jak Polacy wiedzieli i widzieli, czytali, słuchali, patrzyli w oczy bliskich, którzy wzruszali ramionami i wybuchali teatralnym śmiechem na wspomnienie pewnych imion. Ale to było inaczej – tam były emocje, wszystko, nienawiść, zdrada, rozczarowanie, obowiązek nawet, ale zawsze coś. Byli Słowianami, obaj, chociaż siedzieli teraz tutaj, na Marsie, tysiące kilometrów, setki lat od tej Europy Wschodniej. Juliusz powinien okazać uczucia, jakiekolwiek; miłość czy nienawiść, jednako. Byleby nie obojętność. Obojętność wobec ukochanego brata oraz rywala mroziła Inżyniera Dusz, tego, który sam wymyślił gogole, stworzył narzędzia pozwalające na zaistnienie Sbornosti.  
     Wiedział, jak działają. Ale mimo wszystko! zrobiło mu się nagle diabelnie nieswojo. Sumienie wypomniało mu następne zdanie, nim je wypowiedział.  
     — Myślał, że umarłeś. Był wstrząśnięty, kiedy powiedzieliśmy jemu, że żyjesz. Jedyny moment w trakcie całej rozmowy, kiedy jego przekonanie... zachwiało się. Prawie miałem nadzieję, że jednak zacznie negocjować.  
     — Ale nie zaczął — przerwał mu Juliusz, bezlitośnie – raczej dla siebie. — Zachwiał się, by wrócić.  
     — Powiedział, że jego brat jednak umarł i że kontynuowanie walki to byłoby to, czego by pragnął.  
     Zapadła cisza. Rysy Polaka zmiękły nagle, złagodniały, zapatrzył się na pobliski park; wspominał pewnie.  
     — Tak, wtedy pragnąłbym... pragnąłby, on, tamten ja, którym byłem, właśnie tego. Filip miał rację. Oczywiście, jak mógłby nie mieć? Był – jest geniuszem. Wszyscy byliśmy, pamiętasz? — Przymknął oczy. — Pewnie, że pragnąłem, aby walka trwała bez względu na koszta, bez względu na straty, bez względu na mnie, szczególnie bez względu na mnie. Wiesz o tym, Sasza, tak samo dobrze, jak ja. Zaaresztujesz mnie za to? — Nagle wydawał się bardzo zmęczony. — Przeklinam siebie, codziennie, za tę dawną głupotę. Nienawidzę siebie, kiedy myślę, że ja, taki dumny, taki dumny ze swojego umysłu, genialny fizyk, mówili, że ja w to wszystko wszedłem. W tę bezsensowną walkę. Ona nie mogła przynieść nic dobrego, powinienem był zauważyć, powinienem był zauważyć, jak wielkie możliwości daje Sbornosti, jak wspaniałym projektem jest, jak może przysłużyć się ludzkości... Byłem zaślepiony jak stara baba ze wsi. Przeklinam się, codziennie. Gdybym poszedł wtedy z wami, byłbym dzisiaj Założycielem, nie jednym z marnych agentów.  
     Inżynier Dusz zamrugał, autentycznie zaskoczony.  
     — Żałujesz władzy?  
     — Nie żałuję tego, czego nie dostałem — tamten prychnął gorzko. — Żałuję tego, co się stało.  
     Tortury i warunkowanie kognitywne, więc. Aleksander pomyślał, że Matjek z Josephine obarczyli go naprawdę ciężkim zadaniem – owszem, rozumiał konieczność ostrych metod, ale to nie oznaczało, iż z przyjemnością je stosował.  
     — To nie wróci — powiedział miękko. — Twoja współpraca jest ceniona i nie budzi zastrzeżeń. Jeśli nic się zmieni – a czemu miałoby? – to tamto nigdy nie wróci. Odpracowujesz swój dług wobec Wspólnej Sprawy. Dobrze tobie to idzie. Nie masz powodów do... niepokoju. Ani wyrzutów sumienia — chwila ciszy. — Wiesz coś o Filipie, cokolwiek, co mogłoby nam pomóc?  
     — Nie widziałem go od wieków, wszystkie kontakty i bazy już wam podałem, były spalone, jeśli dobrze pamiętam — odpowiedział błyskawicznie Julek. — Nie wiem, jak mógłbym pomóc? Opisać charakter? Znasz go tak samo dobrze, jak ja. Pracowaliśmy razem, imprezowaliśmy razem, opowiadaliśmy sobie wszystko i ty to chyba pamiętasz lepiej niż ja albo on. Przynajmniej tak sądzę po tym materiale, którego użyli przeciwko mnie na przesłuchaniach. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tyle ci powiedziałem — w głosie Polaka nie było goryczy ani wyrzutu.  
     — Cokolwiek. Przypomnij mnie. Ulubione pory roku, miejsca z Ziemi, kolory. Pierwszą dziewczynę. Wszystko może pomóc.  
     — Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Powiedziałbym ci, gdybym wiedział.  
     — Wiemy. Naprawdę wiemy i naprawdę tobie wierzymy. I nie o to pytam.  
     — Saszka...  
     — Przecież jemu nic nie będzie. To geniusz, jak sam powiedziałeś. Geniusz. Zrobimy go Założycielem, ciebie przy okazji też.  
     — Zdradziłbym jego i tę kretyńską polską sprawę, gdybym mógł — coś w głosie Polaka trzaskało, wyginało się, pękało — ale... tak opowiadać o życiu? Takie podłe, niskie plotki? Saszka, jesteś Słowianinem, wiem, że my wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak się zdradza synów, ojców, matki, ale nie jesteśmy przecież porządnymi obywatelami, żebyś nie rozumiał... Dałbym go wam na tacy, przysięgam, ale nie chcę wspominać.  
     Westchnienie, ukrycie twarzy w dłoniach. Inżynier Dusz rozumiał, tylko co to zmieniało? (jestem podobno bogiem, syczał głos w jego głowie, a płaszczysz się przed Matjekiem jak najmarniejszy czekista przed Stalinem, jesteś podobno bogiem, a zachowujesz się porządny Niemiec z czytanek o drugiej wojnie).  
     — Nie mów mnie dużo — zaproponował. — Jakieś drobiazgi, naprawdę nieistotne, coś, o czym i tak wiem. Wiesz, żebym miał co zanieść reszcie. Josephine, rozumiesz, dalej się w niej podkochuję — ściszył głos, jakby zdradzał sekret.  
     Bo i zdradzał – tajemnicę poliszynela, owszem, z tych niewymawianych wszakże, z tych, które wypowiedziane na głos zaskakują, ranią wyznającego. Liczył więc na rewanż ze strony Juliuszowej podświadomości. Tamten nie podniósł nawet głowy, potrząsnął nią tylko, leciutko.  
     — Jesteś po mojej stronie niby, tak? — wymruczał. — Znam te sposoby, ja je wszystkie znam, Boże, naprawdę, wszystkie, mógłbym recytować z pamięci – a to nic nie zmieniło, nic a nic, widziałem, co mi robicie, i nie mogłem przestać czuć, nie mogłem się zdystansować, nic nie mogłem zrobić z tą wiedzą, nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jakie to uczucie... Wiedzieć wszystko, nie móc zrobić nic.  
     — Nie chcę ciebie tam wsadzać ponownie, wszystko mnie świadkiem — szepnął Sasza; właściwie szczerze. — Powiedz jakieś głupoty. Opowiedz mnie o tej dziewczynie, w której się kochał na czwartym roku, o Warszawie, raz jeszcze, przecież widzisz, że ja to wszystko i tak pamiętam, więc to bez znaczenia, czego byś nie powiedział, nic mu zaszkodzisz. Opowiedz mnie, jak za starych, dobrych czasów, przy wódce na świetlicy albo barze. O tym, jak byliście mali i sprawdzaliście daty na grobach i myśleliście, że jak ktoś umarł, kiedy Polska była wolna, to na pewno był szczęśliwy, a jak nie, jeśli nie dożył wolności, to bardzo go żałowaliście, bo myśleliście, że musiał cierpieć...  
     — Boże — jęknął Polak. — Boże, Boże, Boże. Przecież tych cmentarzy już nawet nie ma. Saszka, powiedz mi, jak mi w ogóle możemy żyć bez naszych cmentarzy?  
     Inżynier Dusz tak naprawdę nie wiedział. Nie zastanawiał się też nad tym od wieków. Pytanie dotknęło najbardziej melancholijnych miejsc w jego duszy, tych, które dawno schował przed światem i sobą. Wobec czego przeszedł do kontrataku. Nie chciał przecież zostać zdrajcą Sbornosti po jednej dłuższej rozmowie z nawróconym chaosytą (klął w myśli własną nieostrożność – toż Polacy zawsze byli w stanie, jeśli akurat trafiłeś na ich dobry, niearogancki dzień, kamień nawrócić).  
     — Musisz mnie coś powiedzieć — przypomniał. — Inaczej nie wiem, czy ich powstrzymam, są żadni krwi, zemsty, szukają winnych, ta wielka ucieczka...  
     Oczy Julka rozszerzyły się nagle, zaskoczone i przestraszone, wpatrzone w jakiś punkt za plecami Założyciela. Tamten chciał odwrócić głowę, lecz czyjaś ręka opadła mu na ramię. Blada, z długimi, kościstymi palcami. Skądś znał tę dłoń, ale, nim jego usprawnione neurony znalazły potrzebną informację, przybysz przemówił. Głos rozpoznał bez pomocy wspomagań.  
     — Oto i ja, Aleksandrze Józefowiczu. Nie musisz dręczyć mojego brata.  
     Polska buta. Polska buta, która zdołała nawrócić Dostojewskiego na carat, przypominał sobie Inżynier Dusz, zbierając szczękę z blatu stolika. Juliusz wyglądał na równie wstrząśniętego. Filip tymczasem nonszalancko opadł na wolne krzesełko, rzucił kelnerce promienny uśmiech, przy okazji prezentując Założycielowi swój profil – wciąż ten sam, wciąż szalenie przystojny brunet z błękitnymi oczętami i wąskimi ustami, wciąż przede wszystkim zawadiacki, urokliwy — zamówił kawę z czekoladkami, bo przecież na Marsie mają najlepsze w całym wszechświecie. Mile połechtana dziewczyna zaczynała już flirt, kiedy Aleksander doszedł do siebie na tyle, by jej uprzejmie podziękować.  
     — Co tutaj robisz? — wyjąkał, starając się nie brzmieć jak zdumione dziecko; nie szło mu.  
     — Nawet Göring kochał swojego brata bardziej niż ideologię.  
     To polska buta, uznał po pięciu następnych minutach, w trakcie których Filip owinął sobie wokół palca pół kawiarni i swoją przemową o neurologii strunowej wprawił Inżyniera Dusz w kompleksy (nie wspominając o stu zapowiedziach końca Sbornosti, bo teraz, kiedy uwolnili towarzyszy, pracują pełną parą, wreszcie, chociaż najpierw urządzili sobie popijawę, z radości, wspaniałą, jak za dawnych lat, szkoda, Saszka, że cię nie było – nie, jasne, że nie żywię urazy, przecież ty jesteś tylko zwiedziony, tak samo, jak reszta, w końcu zrozumiecie, że mamy rację, musicie tylko dorosnąć, musimy wam tylko pomóc), to polska buta sprawia, że ten diabelski naród jest nieśmiertelny. Lucyfer ich nie chce u siebie.  
     Założyciel przeprowadzał już w myśli czystkę – z jedną trzecią wyznawców, kilka bóstw także, niech się nauczą; w końcu Polakom ktoś na pewno daje cynk, inaczej nie zdołaliby, nie byliby tak pewni siebie, nawet oni (no i skąd Filip wiedział, gdzie szukać brata oraz kiedy zostanie wezwany na przesłuchanie?), kiedy starszy z Langerów zaczął nagle coś deklamować. Coś, co najwyraźniej wzruszyło mieszkańców Marsa, właśnie przechodzących reformę ustrojową. Która, według planów Sbornosti, miała ich zdecydowanie przybliżyć do Wspólnej Sprawy, mimo rozpaczliwych działań Cadyków. Więzienie Dylemat, budowane na środku stolicy, niewątpliwie pomagało Założycielom. Do czasu – skoro Filip tutaj przybył, to ani chybi archonty za moment zostaną wyzwolone.  
     Cokolwiek deklamował Langer, na pewno nie przyciągał ludzi do Sbornosti. Czy to nie był przypadkiem...  
     — Filip, nie, tylko nie wasi romantycy. Albo chociaż oszczędź mnie Ujejskiego.  
     — Czujesz się innym szatanem? — spytał pogodnie Langer. — To nie o tobie, nie martw się, o tobie właśnie jest...  
     — ...że jestem ślepym mieczem i niech mnie Bóg wybaczy, wiem! — wykrzyknął zirytowany Aleksander, intonując prześmiewczo. — „Z dymem pożarów, z kurzem krwi bratniej, do Ciebie, Panie, bije ten głos, skarga to straszna, jęk to ostatni, od takich modłów bieleje włos", ale mimo wszystko „oni niewinni, choć naszą przyszłość cofnęli wstecz, racz rękę karać, nie ślepy miecz"! Nie moglibyście nas kiedyś potraktować poważnie? Jak dorosłych ludzi? Wrogów? Utopiliśmy we krwi kilka waszych powstań! Nie możecie po prostu przyznać, że mamy rację i cały wszechświat nam ją przyznaje?  
     — Wszechświat jest chaotyczny — bąknął Julek.  
     „Pięknie, zaczął się ponownie buntować", przemknęło przez głowę Inżynierowi Dusz.  
     — Ale — zaczął ostrożnie Filip — jak mamy was traktować poważnie, jak dorosłych, kiedy wy ciągle wolicie dyktaturę od wolności? I nie rozumiecie, że żadna potęga się nie równa z byciem wolnym? Toż to dziecięctwo właśnie. Przecież każdym utopionym we krwi powstaniem udowadniacie naszą wyższ... rację. Moralną. Nie możemy was po prostu zostawić – to żadna frajda być wolnym wśród niewolników, to w ogóle nie jest wolność! Wolność oznacza, że wszyscy są wolni, a póki nie są, to się za nich walczy!  
     Kiedy mówił, wyglądał na tak dziecinnie pewnego swego, tak dziecinnie nie mogącego zrozumieć, co tu w ogóle jest do tłumaczenia, z tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami i bezradnym gestem głowy – „ja bym ci przecież przyznał słuszność, gdybyś mi dał szansę, ja dla twojego dobra" zdawał się mówić – że Założyciel stracił wszelki rezon. Za to kelnerka zaczęła klaskać. Inni poszli w jej ślady. „Pięknie", jęknął w duszy Sasza. Miał już poruszoną kawiarnię, za chwilę wyjdą na ulice. Polacy byli w stanie zrobić powstanie dosłownie z niczego (kilku podchorążych – nawet nie oficerów! – jedna wyrzucona pracownica), perpetum mobile przeklęte, pełna kawiarnia to dla nich aż nadto.  
     _Chorał_ rozpoczął powstanie warszawskie. Indywidualistyci lubowali się w patosie, ceremoniach i symbolizmie. Szlag.  
     — Filip — szepnął Założyciel podejrzliwie, pełen najgorszych przeczuć — czyś ty mnie przypadkiem nie wmanewrował we włączenie gogolom programu autodestrukcji? Albo coś takiego?  
     — Sensu stricto — znów wtrącił Juliusz — to on cię w nic nie wmanewrował, sam zaśpiewałeś _Z dymem pożarów_.  
     Julek wyglądał bardziej jak człowiek, mniej jak ruina sprzed kwadransa. Cień wiary zatlił się w jego oczach. Pewnie kolejne uwarunkowanie kognitywistyczne, które Filip jakoś sprytnie uruchomił. Bladź, sakra, damn, cholera, merde, czystki to za mało, syczał głos w głowie Inżyniera Dusz.  
     — Co to rozpoczyna?  
     — Nic. Naprawdę nic. Nic teraz. Nie w tym momencie. To długi proces, rozumiesz, czas jest wymiarem, a my ostatnio dłubiemy głównie w tych „zrolowanych", więc...  
     Kurrrrr...  
     — Czy to znaczy, że pewnego poranka obudzę się bez Sbornosti i będę wiedział, że to dlatego, ze dzisiaj ponabijałem się z Ujejskiego? A tłum chaosytów będzie mnie ostatnią zwrotkę ryczał nad uchem? Z archaniołem na czele? I złotym rogiem?  
     — Nie. Nie. Nie. Dłubiemy, tylko, nic nie zrobiliśmy. Przecież nie mógłbym tak ograniczyć wolności twojej i wszechświata! — Filip zdawał się oburzony samą myślą.  
     Założyciel westchnął.  
     — Rządziłbyś wszechświatem, gdyby nie ta twoja moralność.  
     — Wolałby umrzeć — podpowiedział Juliusz. — I widzieć mnie martwym. Mnie i wszystkich Polaków.  
     — Byłbym carem — głos drugiego Langera ociekał pogardą. — Chęć rządzenia wszechświatem to ten etap rozwoju, który przeszliśmy wieki temu. Próbujemy was też z niego wyciągnąć.  
     „O, łaskawcy", zakpił Inżynier Dusz. Na wszelki wypadek w myśli. Może powinien zawiadomić Majteka, może jego wyznawcom uda się złapać Filipa, nim ten narobi większych szkód. Chociaż poważnie wątpił. Z drugiej strony, Julek wciąż siedział przy stoliku, wciąż, jako ich agent, widoczny w sieciach kwantowych – jeżeli brat nie zamierzał mu oddać niedźwiedziej przysługi, musiał...  
     — Właściwie, Saszka, to ja się chciałem oddać w wasze ręce. W ramach wymiany.  
     O, właśnie, na przykład. Polska buta. Jean le Flambeur go wyciągnie w połowie transportu, ale ten dureń, Matjek, na pewno przyjmie ofertę, bo przecież – Filip Langer, geniusz i najbardziej chwilowo poszukiwany człowiek w kosmosie! Matjek, w swojej porywczości, nie powstrzyma chęci zemsty. Ale w porządku, uznał Aleksander, nie mój problem. Nawet wyjdzie na dobre, będzie powód do naprawdę szerokiej, głębokiej czystki, Sbornosti się odnowi... W trakcie której oberwie się Josephine, bo to ona ma słabość do Złodzieja... więc będzie wymagała ochrony, którą któż jej może zapewnić, ach, któż? Poza tym, przez połowę drogi sobie spokojnie z Filipem pogadają, jak za dawnych czasów, naukowe informacje wymienią, przecież to zupełnie inne podejście, inna technika, kiedy on znowu, kombinował Inżynier Dusz, szansę na tak fascynującą wymianę myśli dostanie?  
     — Muszę o tym pomagać z resztą — odpowiedział. — Tym niemniej, sądzę, że się zgodzą. Ja będę za.


End file.
